


Welcome Grian!

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [43]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Takes place at the beginning of the season, but in an alternate universe?, i didn’t think about it that hard lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: Grian is brand new to Season 6, so he’s starting to make new friends!





	Welcome Grian!

"This season we have one new face in our midst! Everyone welcome Grian to hermitcraft!" Xisuma announced, sending the large circle of hermits into thunderous applause. Multiple hermits ran up and punched Grian excitedly; a standard Minecraft greeting since the beginning of time.

Slowly a hush fell over the crowd, waiting to see what Grian had to say. "Hey guys! I'm super excited to join you! I've known Mumbo for years now, and if all of you are anything like him, this will be a great season!"

There was clapping and cheering, but most of them just laughed.

"Alright everyone, let's start gathering materials!"

Everyone slowly broke off into their friend groups, chatting loudly as they cut down trees and planted crops in the designated town center. Grian still hadn't met nearly anyone- he was friends with Mumbo, who had talked about Iskall every so often. He also knew Xisuma somewhat well, since he was the one who invited Grian to join. Other than that, Grian was a stranger.

He spotted a pair of men laughing loudly, one grey and bearded, and the other freckled with a cowboy hat. He glanced over, finding a trio shoving sheep into a pen. One wore tacky shorts and crocs, another had wild golden hair with large combat boots, and the last had curly blond hair with sparkling purple eyes.

In the bay a red creeper, a robotic creeper and a handsome man in a red shirt boated around, yelling at each other. Across the bay, the three girls had already set up a cabin on the shore, chatting happily with an old, bearded man and Xisuma.

Finally, Grian turned his attention to Mumbo, a man wearing glasses, and a man who he assumed was Iskall based on Mumbo's descriptions. They chatted happily as they started a mine, hopping down the hole together.

Grian basked in the love he felt between the group, but it was almost overbearing. They were all so close, Grian wasn't sure who he could talk to. He was kind of depending on Mumbo to help him out, but Mumbo seemed perfectly happy to go mining with Iskall instead of him.

That was fine, though. Grian had been alone for so long, a couple more weeks would be nothing. Once everyone had starter bases, it would be easier to get to know people.

"Hold this!" Someone ran past quickly, and suddenly Grian was holding a large hat.

"CUB I SWEAR-!" The man whom the hat belonged to sprinted up to Grian, grinning breathlessly. "May I have my hat?"

Grian silently handed the hat to the man, wide-eyed.

"Thanks! The name's Scar, you're Grian, right?"

He nodded, clearing his throat. "Ah, yes! Nice to meet you, Scar!"

"CUB GET OVER HERE!" Scar shouted, making Grian grimace. "Cub is my best friend, and together we make the greatest company of all time- ConCorp!" Cub ran over, and the two posed back to back.

"Wow, that's so cool! How long have you run your company?" Grian attempted to engage in conversation.

Scar grinned, glancing at Cub. "Well... ConCorp is new this season. The ConVex however..." the pair burst into laughter. Grian chuckled, although he wasn't sure why. "Sorry, sorry. We'll let get back to whatever you were doing, sorry for bothering you!"

The wild duo ran off again, leaving Grian just as confused. What strange men...

"Grian, get over here!"

Grian jumped at the unknown voice, but a quick scan revealed that it was the attractive man in a boat. The red and green creepers had gotten into the same boat, and were also waving Grian over. "I need a partner!"

"What are you guys doing?" Grian asked cautiously. As much as he wanted to engage with new people, boats were unpredictable.

"We're having team battles, and I need a gunner! Think you can handle it?" The man reached out a hand hopefully.

"Sure!" Grian took the man's hand, stepping carefully into the front of the boat.

"You're so cute and small, perfect for hugs!" The man chuckled, hugging Grian as he sat down.

"Ren, get off Grian, we don't wanna scare him off!" The red creeper laughed. His voice was high-pitched, but pleasant, and Grian was now close enough to tell he was wearing a tidy suit.

The green creeper sitting behind him was far taller, and a lot more intimidating. With his cyborg eye and torn lab coat, he was a sight to behold. "Alright new kid, let's see what you've got!"

"Ready! Mark! Fire!"

Both teams pushed out into the water, rowing away from each other as quickly as possible.

"Here, shoot Doc with my bow! We wanna disable their rower first." Grian could practically feel the chaotic energy radiating off the man as he handed Grian the bow.

Grian took a deep breath, focusing on steadying his hands. He couldn't disappoint his server-mates on the first day. The boat swung around, giving Grian a clear shot at Doc. He drew back, aimed carefully, and let the arrow loose. It cut cleanly through the air, striking Doc's shoulder.

"Hey!" His loud voice bounced across the water.

Almost instantly, the red creeper drew his bow, firing quickly. The arrow whizzed by Grian's ear, and he felt his partner flinch behind him.

"Keep shooting! Python's fast, but a poor shot, especially on a boat. If we can play offense we can get em in no time!"

Grian nodded. The next ten minutes flew by in a blur as Grian hyper focused on his green target, firing and hitting at every opportunity he got. Finally, Doc died, leaving the red creeper a sitting duck to be sniped off.

"We did it G! We did it!" Grian gasped as he was enveloped in a tight hug, and felt a kiss planted on his head. "You're the best marksman I know! Where did you learn to do that?"

"Ah, practice I suppose! I always hunted fish with a bow and arrow, so I'm used to the boat." Grian shrugged. "Let's head back to shore."

They met up on the shore, all of them patting Grian on the back.

"Good game man, you're a real shooter!" The red creeper shook his hand excitedly. "My name's Python!"

"Hello Python, nice to meet you properly!" Grian grinned.

"Are you a pvp-er? You're aim is impeccable." Doc shook his hand as well, though it was much firmer.

"Thanks for being my partner baby, this was so fun!" His partner hugged him again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?" Grian asked politely as he pulled himself out of the hug.

"Oh yeah! The name's Ren Diggity Dog, but you can call me yours." Ren winked, making Grian blush.

"Uh, I'm not interested like that, but I-"

Doc shoved Ren with a chuckle. "I know you're teasing him on purpose, shut up already!" He turned to Grian. "Sorry about him, he can he overbearing sometimes."

"Hey, I'm right here!" Ren huffed. "Well, I guess we'd better get some work done before night."

Grian glanced at the sun, which glimmered on the horizon. "Too late..."

"Let's ask Stress if we can share their house for the night!" Python suggested. Everyone agreed, so they made their way to the cabin on the opposite shore as quickly as they could.

"Hey girls, do you have room for some handsome men?" Ren knocked on the door.

"No, build your own house!" A low, feminine voice came through the door.

"Hello Cleo! Is Stress around by chance?" Python called sweetly.

There was shuffling, and a new, higher voice came through the door. "Ello?"

"Hello Stress, it's Doc, Python, Ren and Grian. Can we spend the night inside?" Doc asked.

"Ah, Cleo told me to say no, sorry boys!" Stress lamented.

"You're going to leave poor, sweet Grian out in the cold on his first night? What will he think of us?" Ren cried.

"But I-" Grian was cut off as Doc threw his hand over Grian's mouth. Grian tried to pull it off for a second, but gave up quickly.

"Pretty please..?" Ren pleaded.

"....False said it was fine! Come on in!"

The door swung open, revealing a small, cozy cabin. There were chests along one wall, and a furnace which acted as their heating and light for the evening. Most of the room, however, was covered in beds, some of which were occupied.

Xisuma and the bearded man from earlier were already asleep in the corner, seemingly not bothered by all the noise. There were also three girls in the room: a blonde, a brunette, and a redheaded zombie.

"Ah, nice to finally meet you Grian! Mah name's Stress!" The brunette hugged him gently. She wore a cute pink jacket over a white shirt and shorts. "That's False by the furnace, and Cleo's the zombie!"

False waved happily. She wore an olive jacket, boots and gloves. The goggles on her head completed the adventurers look perfectly. Across the room, Cleo smiled kindly. Her outfit was torn in places, but it suited the zombie look. The flower crown woven through her hair was a nice touch, too.

"Hello everyone!" Grian waved politely.

"I call sleeping next to Grian!" Ren announced.

Doc chuckled. "No, you're not. I don't trust you anywhere near him."

"Aw, jerk." Ren pouted. "Then I call sleeping by the wall!"

"Sorry, our house, our rules," False spoke up. "We didn't exactly plan on four freeloaders tonight, so you get wherever there's space. Which is over there."

She pointed to the only spot on the floor not covered by a bed. It couldn't have been more than 6 blocks, max.

"Six blocks? But we need eight for all four of us!" Python pointed out.

Cleo shrugged with a toothy grin. "Guess you'll have to figure it out. Night."

Unsure what to do, the four stepped into the room, analyzing how they could all fit. It was decided that beds would never fit, so they curled up on the floor like a puzzle so they could all fit. With Doc standing almost three blocks tall, it was definitely a squeeze, but it kept them warm.

Grian slowly drifted to sleep, exhausted by the events of the day. He thought hermitcraft would be hanging out with Mumbo every day, but here he was, curled up with three people he just met.

He wondered if the rest of the season would be this weird...


End file.
